destined love
by keithl1102
Summary: What will happen when you had found at last love, then fate makes it way and separated you? When Mikan had returned in her training after 2 years what will happen in Natsume and Mikan's love story?


CHAPTER 1:

What will happen when you had found at last love, then fate makes it way and separated you? When Mikan had returned what will happen in Natsume and Mikan's love story?

It was a sunny day, suddenly there's a noise coming from a room in the dormitory can you guess who's this from? Mikan Sakura . Mikan Sakura a brunette with hazel eyes that had change the aura of the academy when she had first set foot in the academy in finding her best friend Hotaru.

"Hotaru,what will I do now I had failed again in the test? Jin-jin so cruel.." Mikan said as she sniffed and put her head in Hotaru's lap.

"dummy, why do you think I'm here? I will tutor you so you can pass" a cold answer from Hotaru.

They left the room and went to the cafeteria here Mikan saw all her other friend Anna and Nonoko they had a loud conversation about everything. Mikan suddenly turned around when she felt a strange thumping of her heart he knows who can only be the person who can make this thing it was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. She put a strange smile that somehow is only dedicated to Natsume all her friends notice this but did not say anything.

Mikan's friends knew that Mikan likes Natsume as Natsume likes Mikan but they both don't have the guts to admit it with each other the Hotaru suddenly clears her throat. Mikan look now her friends who all has a grin.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?", Mikan complained. "uhm—nothing we are just having a conversation and you seemed to be daydreaming" Nonoko said stuttering like she wishes to take it back but Mikan blushed.

"am not it's just I felt something strage and I turned around, now let's go to class I want to be early now" Mikan said as if running away.

"Mikan! you haven't even ate one fourth of your food you might not digest anything that sensei will teach." Anna said consolingly.

Mikan gave up because she knows she can't convince her friends, so she sat up and sighed and ate her food silently. But Mikan never knew natsume was watching and listening to her and in his mind he keeps aughing thing "Polka!thought you can escape me haha,never will I let that happen." Natsume did not know he was being watched by his friends as a smirk and almost a smile is slowly showing in his face but he realized it before iy's too late.

Mikan and the others went to the class and she sat beside Natsume. She just smiled when she get there and greeted them "Good morning Natsume-kun and Ruca-pyon". Ruka greeted back but Natsume only said "hn".

Mikan was used to this since they had been doing this for the past two years. The Narumi entered the room and told the class it was a free time because he will have a meeting all the class cheered and went to their friends.

Narumi cleared his throat "Mikan-chan can I have word for you in the faculty we have some things to discuss"

All the classes the class whispered to each other asking what can be the reason Koko tried to read Narumi's mind but Narumi was thinking another so that Koko wouldn't know what can be the reason. " sorry guys I can't know Narumi's thinking another one seems like it's private."

Mikan was thinking hard "is it because I failed again?no..please no I don't want another tutoring of Jin-jin it will kill me." But her thoughts was cut by Narumi " Mikan-chan if you may please we uhmm...in a hurry" as Natsume shot him a death glance.

"okay, Narumi-sensei." As she stand up and walk beside Narumi. Natsume only glance as the two figure disappear in the classroom.

"Sensei, why do I need to go with you now? Is there any problem or I will have another tutoring with Jinno-sensei? Mikan speak the words tutoring as if she will cry.

"About that it's not me to decide I excuse you because the principal wants to talk some things about you" Narumi said shrugging.

"Mikan made a face as if she will cry "Why? What did I do wrong" mikan demanded but Narumi only tell her to keep quiet and everything will be explained by the principal.

Natsume was bothered by Mikan's excuse in class he wondered what can be happening that Narumi was eager to talk to her and he also said it was private. "Why do I always think of her? She was a real idiot but she had made me love her I wish I can say it to her so that I will not be in this akward position with her." While Natsume think hard he was bothered suddenly by Ruca.

"Oi! Natsume why are you daydreaming? I know you are worried of her so was everybody" Ruca whispered. Natsume frown " I was just bothered not worried" Natsume emphasize the word worried so that it can be real." Ruca let out a simple smile because if he smiled so brightly and Natsume will see it he's sure Natsume won't talk to him for the rest of the day.

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko are talking about what had happened but they seemed not to put all their attention to it because Mikan and Narumi are so close that they can talk as if they are relatives.

"Here we are Mikan-chan", Narumi broke the silence Mikan just smiled because this smile can extract the nervousness in her.

"Helllo Mikan-chan, Narumi you may leave us now don't worry I will not do anything to her we just need to talk about some matters you may leave", a deep voice can be heard in the room.

"Good bye Mikan-chan I'll be waiting for you here until it's over." Narumi said as if he doesn't believe the principal but he left Mikan alone and went to the faculty.

"Mikan please come in" the principal said she entered and saw the principal he was like a child and handsome but she doesn't pay attention and continue to wait for him to say anything, she sat down in the chair which is in front of the principal's table.

"I know you are wondering why I'm calling you to have a private talk I'll be straight forward so we can finish this discussion easily. Mikan your nullification alice is rare it can be a best weapon for us but I had been wondering if your alice has a company and I think it has". Mikan was shocked by this her alice has a company "what the heck is happening here? How can it be that's impossible. Is he out of his mind?" mikan thought.

The principal cut her thoughts off "I know it's shocking. But I think your alice has also the stealing alice the ability to steal an alice of a person and use it or give it to another. This is very useful and I want you to go to other place to master your alice."

"Sorry but did you just say I need to go to another place which means I have to leave the academy?"

"Yes Mikan but before that you will train with the Dangerous Ability class for two years and your partner will be Hyuuga Natsume he will use his alice on you and you will nullify it you both can train your alices and by using this we can see the ranges of your alices it can be a great benefit so..do you agree?" the principal said calmly.

"all right because even if I refuse I can't make a change but how many years will I need to leave?",Mikan smiled sweetly.

"Now it's settled you will leave for two years and come back now we had a discussion you can say it to everyone you want so that they can be prepared of what may happen" the principal said and encourage Mikan to leave, Mikan let out a big sigh when she had left and saw Natsume out there.


End file.
